Stop Holding Back
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Winn has noticed Mon has changed. When they first started dating they were so passionate and everything was heated and hot. But now Mon is treating him like he'll shatter into a thousand pieces. Winn has had enough and decides to set the record straight.


There was something a little off about Mon and Winn couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. The spark that he had originally felt seemed to be fading and he didn't know why, in fact Mon seemed to be avoiding intimacy with him as of late. Was he bored of Winn already? Winn had to find out and put an end to this once and for all.

"Are you bored of me?" He asked, direct and to the point, locking the door to the training room behind him so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Why would I be bored of you?"

"Things are different, you're… I don't know how to put it; you're being really… There's no sense of urgency any more, you know when we… Oh my God you're holding back on me aren't you?"

"What no- I, OK, remember the other week when I we got a little rough that night and there were bruises on your wrists and you ached? Some of your friends gave me stern words."

"Stern words? OK let me guess Kara, Alex-"

"The Director."

"Any others?" Mon nodded. Winn was taken back; it was nice that so many people seemed to care about his wellbeing but where was the line? He was an adult, he knew what he wanted and what he liked. And what he liked was being fucked by his boyfriend when he didn't hold back, in the beginning there had always been this need, this urgency, the need to be connected to one another but thanks to his friends' interference, Winn found himself wanting more. "I can't say I'm not flattered they care, but Mon, I'm a big boy and I know what I want, what I need and what I can handle. And I want, need and can handle all that you have to give."

"Winn I-"

"Don't think about it- fuck," he swore as the alarms rang. "I have to get back to work, but we are not done talking about this," he told Mon firmly hurrying back to his station, inserting his com into his ear.

Winn got back to his apartment late, he could smell Chinese food, his favourite. Mon was trying to apologize. He sighed, he didn't want an apology, he wanted the spark back. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I went to the training room but you'd already left."

"I signed myself out early today, wanted to surprise you. Now eat up, you're gonna need all of your strength." Mon told him plating up his and Winn's food and taking it to the table.

"Wait, what?"

"You want all I have to give? Right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then you got it, back on my planet there's a word, with no translation here, but it's meaning is something along the lines of 'submission is the act of true trust.' I'm not saying that in the literal meaning that your planet seems to have of it, but if you want all I have to give and trust me enough to give me that kind of control, then I have to trust that you will let me know when you've had enough." Winn rose up on his toes to kiss Mon, his arms around his neck. Mon held Winn around his waist with one arm. "Come on, eat up, you want all I have to give? You have a long night ahead of you." Mon said pulling out a chair for Winn.

After dinner Mon put on a movie, claiming they had all the time in the world. That's when Winn caught on, he was using his frustration against him. Mon turned and kissed Winn's cheek, drawing his attention to kiss his lips, softly. Winn turned into the kiss savouring the moment. Mon's hand stroked through his hair, "shall we?" Winn nodded. "Before we start, if you're 100% sure you want me to hold back less, I need some sort of indicator, traffic lights, green is fine, amber pushing it and red is too much. OK?"

"I'm not fragile," Winn reminded him.

"I know, but I'd rather your friends didn't send me in a pod into the sun." He said, taking Winn by the hand they went to Winn's room. Mon's fingers danced over Winn's sides, resting on his waist.

"Stop holding back," Winn told him, squeezing his hands, "I won't break, I trust you to stop if I need it." The pressure from Mon's fingertips increased as he dipped his head to kiss Winn, who pushed up Mon's t-shirt his fingers over the cool, firm skin. Mon let Winn remove his shirt, teasingly opening the buttons of Winn's shirt, pushing it over his shoulders to the floor.

Mon kissed along his jaw and neck, his sharp stubble setting Winn's skin on fire, he'd been surprised at how much he enjoyed the feel of Mon's stubble against his skin. Winn moaned, throwing his head back, exposing his neck to the Daxamite, whose hand was firmly stroking over Winn's ass, pushing him into the front of Mon-El's presumably tighter than comfortable jeans.

Mon turned them and backed Winn up against the bed, he laid them down gently, holding his weight off of Winn, raising their lips to meet again. Mon kissed down Winn's chest, kissing his cock through his jeans, Winn lifted his hips towards the not unpleasant sensation a whine escaping his lips. Mon pulled down his jeans in a smooth motion, his boxers tugged down but didn't come off with them, the outline of his hard cock straining against the fabric. Winn lifted his hips, pushing off his underwear, kicking them off of the bed. Mon pushed his knees apart and back, wasting no time before licking his tongue flat over Winn's hole and to the tip of his cock. "Oh fuck yes," Winn moaned.

Mon-El's tongue prodded and licked at Winn's entrance, pushing inside, his hands kept Winn's knees pushed up effortlessly. Winn bit his lip to prevent what he assumed would be embarrassing noises from escaping, wrapping his arms under his knees as Mon continued his assault on Winn's ass. Winn lost track of time but it couldn't have been long after Mon sat back and nudged his legs apart. He stood and found some lube from the bedside table. Winn pushed himself up on his elbows, his face flushed, as Mon sat on the edge of the bed by his foot. He watched the Daxamite pour the lube onto his fingers, rubbing it in an attempt to make it less cold, though his lowered body temperature didn't help the matter. Winn didn't seem to mind though. He let out a groan when Mon stroked his lubed fingers over his cock, trailing down to his hole, circling around it and over it, but not attempting to push inside. Winn moaned, attempting to shuffle closer to Mon who chuckled, "patience," he smiled leaning over Winn to kiss him.

Mon's finger pushed inside of Winn as they kissed, his long middle finger. Winn breathed deeply, calming himself. "Oh fuck yeah," he moaned as Mon felt Winn's muscles loosen around his finger willingly. Winn's hand raked through his hair and trailed down his chest, he could feel his rapid heartbeat as he passed by his heart. He took hold of his cock but was stopped but Mon's hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling him away, he whined as a second finger eased into his ass. "Patience Winn," he said softly. Winn struggled against his grip but Mon held his wrist away easily.

"Please," he said breathlessly. Mon kissed his balls, sucking one into his mouth teasingly, flattening his tongue he licked the length of Winn's cock, alternating between one and two fingers in the human's ass. Mon's finger brushed over Winn's prostate, Winn swore, his hips bucking into Mon.

"Come on Winn," Mon whispered taking Winn's cock into his mouth, stroking over his prostate again, urging him to cum. Winn's hips bucked into the mattress, held down by Mon's arm across his waist as he came, Mon swallowing his cum with practiced ease. Winn's erratic breathing evened out, Mon letting his softening cock fall from his lips. Winn's legs relaxed and Mon's fingers pulled out of his ass and laid beside his boyfriend. Leaning over Winn he kissed his lips, his jaw, moving to his neck he sucked and kissed and nipped gently at the skin over his pulse. "Turn over for me," Mon said softly, kissing the side of Winn's face. Mon took a pillow from the top of the bed for Winn to rest his head on as he laid on his front. Mon laid over him, still holding his weight off of the human but making full body contact, supporting himself on his elbows. Winn turned his face to kiss Mon.

Mon applied more lube to his fingers, pressing them back inside of Winn who sighed smiling into the pillow. Winn decided to test Mon, see if he was willing to put the original passion they had had back into their relationship. He pulled his knees up under him a little, raising his hips from the sheets, he reached between his legs to stroke him half hard cock. Mon gently moved his hand away, Winn smirked reaching back. Mon lightly slapped at his hand. "Do that again I may have to restrain you." He warned and Winn pushed him, he moved his hand back to wrap around his cock when Mon's hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist, pulling it and holding it on the small of Winn's back. Winn fought against his grip.

"Stop holding back," he moaned and Mon tightened his grip, Winn smiled into the pillow, cursing and moaning as Mon pressed a third finger inside of him, fingers teasing Winn's prostate. "Oh my God Mon, fuck me already," he groaned pushing back onto his fingers. Mon's free hand snaked under Winn's chest and lifted him with ease, he kissed the back of Winn's neck, nipping at his earlobe.

"Come and sit on my cock," he murmured and Winn moaned, pressing back, feeling Mon's cock against his ass. Mon's hands moved, though Winn left his hand where it was and Mon poured lube on his cock, rubbing it in, he took hold of Winn's wrist again, flexing his grip to as tight as it had been, and his other hand took hold of his cock, stroking it. Pulling gently at Winn's wrist he positioned his cock under Winn's prepped ass. Winn adjusted himself before sinking slowly onto Mon's cock. Easing over every inch slowly. Winn bit his lip as to took Mon's cock, Mon was about the same length as humans but he had more girth and Winn loved it.

Winn stopped once he was seated in Mon's lap, the alien's cock firm inside him. Mon swore under his breath; he hadn't fucked Winn since the other's had given him a talking to about the fragility of humans and he had missed the feeling of Winn's ass around his cock. "Oh fuck yes," Winn moaned, his head falling back onto Mon's shoulder. Winn made the first move, rolling his hips back into Mon who was kissing his neck again. Winn lifted himself up before fucking himself of Mon's cock. "Mm, Mon fuck me," Winn moaned breathy. Mon's free hand snaked around Winn's front and raised up onto his knees, Winn following as Mon took over the thrusting, a quick shallow pace, gaining speed. Finding a comfortable pace Mon started thrusting deeper, his front slapping against Winn's back. Winn's free hand took his now hard cock, stroking as well as he could in time with Mon's thrusts. Winn could feel himself tumbling forward, Mon following cushioning their landing with his arm as he fucked Winn. "Oh God yes," Winn moaned.

"Oh fuck Winn, you feel so good, it's been so long," he moaned against Winn's skin.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting so close," Winn groaned.

"Turn around," Mon said softly, slowing his hips and pulling out of Winn. Winn turned and lay on his back, Mon leaned over him and guided his cock back to Winn's entrance, pushing past the lose threshold. Mon pulled Winn's legs over his shoulders, thrusting into him at pace they had set early in their relationship as 'good," so he knew he wasn't going to shatter Winn's bones. The new angle aimed him alternately at Winn's prostate, "touch yourself for me," Mon said, his climax nearing. Winn started stroking his cock erratic and uneven. Mon's cock hit directly onto his prostate sent Winn tumbling over the edge, his ass clenching around Mon as he came in thick spurts of cum over his stomach. Mon carried on thrusting, following after Winn spilling his cum inside of Winn minutes later.

Mon pulled out careful not to collapse on Winn and laid beside him, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder. Winn allowed his breathing to steady before bringing his wrist up to his eye line. Bruises were already forming, he smiled. He would feel this tomorrow and he hoped the others saw, he knew his friends cared about him but sometimes they crossed the line. "You OK?" Mon asked softly.

"Yeah," Winn smiled, "thank you for not treating me like I'm breakable. I get that at the DEO I work tech and behind the scenes but I'm not breakable."

"They just care about you," Mon told him. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine, I don't mind feeling sore, reminds me of how I got that way," Winn grinned at him.

"Sit tight, I'll run us a bath," Mon told him kissing his forehead.

"Toss me a flannel would you? I wanna get this off of me." Mon threw the damp flannel and started the water for a bath. Winn made his way to the bathroom, wincing as he sat up. He leaned over the sink, looking in the mirror at his neck.

"Something wrong?"

"Just admiring your work."

"Sorry about that, I should have asked."

"No, it's fine, I like it," Winn said as Mon came behind him to hold him. Mon was hard again, his cock pressed between them, "I almost forgot about your stamina," he smiled, turning he wrapped his arms around Mon's neck, rotating them so Mon was leaning against the sink and sank to his knees wrapping a hand around the base of Mon's cock. He pressed a kiss to the head before enveloping his lips around his cock. Using his hand, he stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth, Mon was gripping the unit the sink was fixed in. His knuckles white. He was so sensitive from before, he doubted he'd last long, especially if Winn kept fondling his balls like he was.

Winn dropped his cock from his mouth and stood up, winked and went to lean over the bath, checking the water level and turning off the faucet. He walked back over to Mon and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Mon's hands cupped his ass. Winn let out a squeak as Mon lifted him, he wrapped his legs around Mon, holding onto his shoulders as he was backed against a wall. Mon waited until Winn nodded his consent before guiding his cock back inside him, knocking right against his prostate. Winn cried out as his aching cock slowly hardened as Mon's cock rubbed against his sensitive bundle of nerves. Mon's hands cupping his ass he bounced Winn on his cock. "Oh fuck yeah, right there," Winn groaned as Mon kissed his neck. Mon pushed against his prostate again, Winn came on both of their chests, Mon coming in him again moments later. They remained against the wall for a short while, Mon kissing and licking at the hickey he'd given Winn.

Easing out of Winn he placed him on his unsteady feet, holding him until he could stand. Winn had a goofy smile on his face as he hugged closer to Mon. Mon lead him over to the tub and climbed in first, sinking to the bottom. Winn climbed in and laid back against Mon's firm chest. Winn sighed back into him. They bathed leisurely, and Mon carried a very relaxed Winn back to his bed, changing the sheets to avoid the damp patch from earlier.

Winn laid on his front, his eyes drooping. Mon left him to take a nap, putting away the Chinese food, placing it in the fridge for later. He pulled on a pair of sweats he kept at Winn's, though he spent most of his nights at the DEO as he didn't currently have a place of his own. He joined Winn in the bed, Winn moved closer to him and Mon held him around the waist.

The next morning Mon dropped Winn off on the balcony of the DEO, he wasn't staying as he had a job interview in the coffee place near CatCo. "You'll be fine, stop worrying, and tonight I'll make your favourite, to celebrate."

"You have a lot of confidence in me."

"You got this. Now go get 'em." Winn kissed Mon chastely. Mon lifted Winn's bruised wrist to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll see you later." Winn watched Mon fly off before heading over to his desk, straightening out his polo shirt as he walked.

"Oh my God, Winn what the hell?" Alex rushed over, she had caught sight of his bruises.

"Alex it's fine."

"Winn if he's hurting you-."

"Alex he isn't hurting me, we got a little rough last night, consensual rough. I'm fine, I promise. Though please don't remind him humans are so fragile, I trust him." He could see Alex didn't look convinced. "Look just trust me that I would say when enough was enough and trust that he'd respect that, because he will."

"Alright, I'll trust you, but anything happens you come to me OK?"

"Thank you for your concern but I assure you it won't." They arrived at his desk and he lowered himself carefully into it. Alex chuckled.

"It's always the quiet ones," she said and he smiled, "take care alright, I gotta go, it's quiet so I'm taking Maggie a coffee since she's stuck on paperwork until her arm heals."

"'K." He said logging into his computer.

"Also, since people _will_ start to worry about you, I hear Zinc is good for bruises. Bye Winn."

Winn wasn't sure how to respond other than a quiet thank you.

That night Mon arrived at Winn's looking down. "What's the matter? Did they not take you?"

"No I got it, they started me right away," Mon was grinning ear to ear.

"I'm so happy for you," Winn told him enthusiastically. He kissed him. "Come on, I made your favourite."

"How did today go? Did anybody hassle you?"

"Alex tried to threaten you, but I shut her down. Like I said it's nice they care but they need to learn I can handle myself. Even against you." Winn explained pouring the bottle of red wine, Mon had told him on Daxam red wine was used for celebrations.

"I'll drink to that." Mon sipped his wine and leaned in to kiss Winn.

"Move in with me," Winn murmured against his lips.

"What?"

"Move in, here with me."

"Winn I'd be honoured." Mon kissed him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, of course I'll move in with you." Mon kissed Winn again and Winn wrapped his arms around his neck, sighing and moulding against his body. Mon smiled into the kiss. For the first time since he had arrived on this strange planet, it was finally starting to feel like home.


End file.
